juntos hasta el final
by Yasna tsukino de shields
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda :'D e aqui el fic : Serena una adeudada chica y darien, un chico normal, estaran juntos hasta el final, eso gracias a lo ocurrido.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Serena Tsukino, una chica de 20 años, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello rubio, unos grandes ojos celestes que enamoraban a cualquiera, hija única de una adinerada familia, se dirigía por las escaleras hacia donde se encontraba lo más preciado para ella.

Darién chiba, un hombre de 23 años, un moreno alto, de cabello negro, unos ojos zafiro, hermosos, esperando a su amada en su departamento, leyendo un libro que su querida le había regalado, huérfano de los 5 años, con no mucho dinero, pero el suficiente para tener lo que cualquier joven a su edad quisiera.

Serena, toco la puerta del departamento esperando a que el apareciera por el umbral, Darién apareció de inmediato, la tomo de la cintura, la metió dentro cerrando la puerta y la pego a ella, la beso desaforadamente.

Por –beso – fin –beso – llegas – dijo Darién entre beso y beso que se daban.

No…desesperes…me demore un poco por el tráfico – serena, estaba atrapada en el mar de sensaciones que le hacía sentir.

Se conocían hace ya unos 3 años, cuando se dieron su primer beso, ya no quisieron separarse más pero serena, no podía decirle a sus padres oh sino se lo privarían ver, él era el amor de su vida, no lo dejaría ir.

Lo besos de Darién se fueron intensificando, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de serena, comenzó quitando el vestido que llevaba para tener mejor alcance, la levanto haciendo que las piernas de serena lo rodearan, pegándola a la pared, comenzó acariciando sus senos lentamente para luego bajar su boja y morder sus pezones erectos por encima de la fina tela del bracier.

Rápidamente quito el bracier, dejando a su vista deleitarse con los hinchados pechos de serena, que estaba rojos, Darién comenzó a lamerlos lentamente, para luego succionarlos fuertemente, el silencio del departamento, se cambió por los gemidos y gruñidos de los dos, Darién paso una mano por debajo de las braguitas de serena y comenzó a tocar su centro, mientras succionaba los senos de su amada.

Serena lo único que podía hacer era gemir de la pasión y el placer que su amado Darién le entregaba, siempre lo visitaba cada vez que podía pero serena ya no podría, esta sería su ultima vez juntos.

Darién siguió acariciando más fuerte mientras lamia sus senos de un momento a otro rompió la braga de serena, libero su miembro, y lo introdujo violentamente en serena, cómenos a moverse freneticamente mientras dejaba marcas en el cuello de serena, la llevo rápidamente a la cama y se lanzó a ella y siguió penetrándola como alma que la lleva el diablo, su movimiento era fuerte y violento, siempre era así era la forma más descontrolada de mostrarse amor, Darién seguía moviéndose rápidamente, mientras chupaba mordía y gruñía con los senos de serena, serena simplemente gemía descontrolada, gritaba, y eso era lo que más amaba Darién de ella, sus gritos placenteros.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, serena, en un momento beso desaforada a Darién, mientras el gran orgasmo la hacía ver estrellas, los dos al momento del clímax gritaron sus nombres, se durmieron por toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron muy felices, desayunaron, y serena comenzó a vestirse pero antes se miró al espejo de Darién, él se colocó detrás de ella, acariciando las marcas dejadas por la pación de la noche anterior.

Te ves hermosa, princesa – dijo Darién acariciando las marcas sonriendo.

Darién…tengo…tengo que contarte algo – dijo serena con tono triste y desganado.

Que pasa – pregunto preocupado, mientras miraba la mirada de ella.

Darién, mi padre, me comprometió con diamante, me casare con él, ya no te volveré a ver – dijo triste.

Dime que es mentira – Darién la giro dejándolo que lo mirara a los ojos, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Tú. No…NO PUEDES SERENA! TÚ…NO PUEDES DEJARME! TU Y YO NOS AMAMOS…OH SOLO YO TE AMO Y AS ESTADO CONMIGO POR DIVBERCION! CLARO- dijo Darién espetando cosas incidentes mientras apuntaba a serena - ELLA LA GRAN SERENA TSUKINO CON ALGUIEN COMO YO?! JAA! CLARO, TU TE CASARAS CON EL GRAN DIAMANTE BLACKMOON DISFRUTANDO DE TU VIDA, MIENTRAS YO ME DESTRUYO!...quizás nunca debe dejar a reí por ti – dijo Darién, serena tenía la vista nublada de lágrimas- sabes…ME VOY! ESPERO QUE CUANDO BUELBA YA NO ESTES – y recogió sus cosas, se vistió y sin más se marchó dejando acongojada a serena.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ladies, cambio de planes hasta mañana el otro cap.:3 se joden bueno chau:'3 (dejen comentarios o un nigga las violara salvajemente)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh aquí el final, espero comentarios y no me maten por esto x3**  
.

.

.

.

.

Serena vio por la ventana como se alejaba su amado, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, vistiéndose y volviéndose a ver al espejo, estuvo hay unos 10 minutos, hasta que rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Es. Mejor así – se dijo a sí misma, camino a paso lento hacia la ventana, y lo vio, Darién besando a reí, su mejor amiga, la que los presento, ella lloraba, su amiga estaría feliz de estar con él por siempre.

Se encerró en el baño para escribir una carta para su amado, terminada la carta, la dejo en la cama y volvió a encerrarse en el baño, para llevar acabo, su plan.  
.

.

.

.

.

De verdad? – pregunto reí quien estaba muy emocionada.

Si reí, por favor, vuelve a ser mi novia – dijo Darién con tono suplicante.

Si…SI CLARO QUE SI – dijo reí mientras lo abrazaba y se unían en un tierno beso.

Darién tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al departamento, al subir las escaleras, siguieron conversando, reí estaba muy emocionada y Darién le pedía que dejara de llorar, no le gustaba que ella llorara.

Está bien, Darién – dijo limpiando sus lágrimas- no llorare más.

Así me gusta – Darién le dio una sonrisa sincera

Darién abrió la puerta, dejando a reí en la sala.

Espera aquí tengo que ir a revisar algo – dijo Darién sonriéndole.

Como digas Darién – dijo reí, sonriente.

Darién se dirigió a su habitación, se dio cuenta que serena ya no estaba, así que se decidió irse, pero algo llamo su atención, la carta que se encontraba hay, y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Darién:_

_Te escribo esto, es lo último que escribiré, y solo para ti, la persona que siempre amare, espero encontrarme contigo en otra vida, te amo Darién, esta es la única forma de no separarme de ti, te amo Darién, te amo._

_Te quiere, Serena._

Darién tenía la vista nublada, comenzó a llorar desconsolado, no podía ser que serena se allá suicidado…o ¿sí?

Vio salir sangre del baño, entro rápidamente y se quedó helado al ver la escena, serena, tirada en el piso con sus muñecas cortadas, inerte y fría, Darién solo dio un grito de horror.  
.

.

.

.

¿Que estará pasando?- se preguntó reí, que ya estaba preocupada por Darién.

Sintió su grito y fue rápidamente, vio a Darién con serena en brazos frente al Balcón, serena estaba ensangrentada, muerta.

Darién….tu…serena…- dijo desconcertada reí.

Una vez – hablo Darién lentamente – prometimos estar juntos hasta el final – Darién subió a la baranda del balcón – y esa promesa la cumpliré princesa, mi serena – y unió sus labios a los fríos e inertes labios de serena, y se lanzó al vacío, reí corrió para que no se callera pero no lo logro.

DARIEN! – grito reí desesperada al ver como Darién y su mejor amiga caían.

Los presentes vieron el suceso y rodearon los cadáveres, Darién tenía una sonrisa, cumplió, estarán juntos hasta el final….

.

.

.

.

.

**MUAJAJAJA ah que no se lo esperaban ·w· lol espero comentario:'D me esforcé por esto ok: 3**


End file.
